


You stabbed me!

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I'm trying, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The one where Lena finds out about Kara being supergirl and tries to do something about it lol
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	You stabbed me!

“I don’t think of you as protection… more like distraction”

“He was being an ass Lena!”

“Wow! Foul mouthed Danvers is a Danvers I like indeed!”

“He was being. An. Ass… Besides, I thought you brought me along to stop you from flirting with him!” Kara’s heart was beating far too fast. Typically she could control that but she had solar flared the day before and was still in recovery feeling a bit shaky on her feet.

“Jack and I may have had a history but we’re still friends, you didn’t need to make him go bright red in front of an auditorium full of people! God, I’ve never seen you so mad!”

“Sorry, long night last night” she murmured attempting to subdue her heartbeat. She was being rather unreasonable but there was some sort of fury building up within her she had not experienced before.

“Anyway, I’m glad you came. You finally had the time! It’s been a while but we’re finally getting lunch!”

“I know, when I’m free you’re busy and when I’m busy you’re free! So annoying”

Lena nodded as she downed the remains of her drink. Kara couldn’t tell if the genius was nervous but she sure seemed the part. Five minutes went by in quiet silence accompanied by chewing, gulping and the soft music of the small café.

Suddenly, Lena grabbed a knife from the table and thrust it into Kara’s hand resting gently next to her plate.

Lena screamed. The Kryptonian screamed. Luckily it was fairly late into the evening and they were alone on the outer terrace of the café.

“Lena! What the hell!” Kara yelped, shocked and in pain.

“Shit!” the brunette screamed back. “You’re not sposed to bleed!” she exclaimed in a hushed voice, “Aren’t you a superperson???”

Holy shit, the adrenaline flooded her veins and suddenly the hole from the knife vanished. Her heart pounded. “You know?” she whispered.

“I’m not stupid miss Kara I-flew-here-on-a-bus Danvers! And honestly, the glasses? Really? How thick do you think I am?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
Wrote this for a friend!


End file.
